


What The Hell Remus

by The_lonely_bookeeper



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, More tags to be added, Well see, a little bit after svs redux, possible intrulogical and/or rociet, roman ducked out whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lonely_bookeeper/pseuds/The_lonely_bookeeper
Summary: Roman ducked out, and the sides ar frantically trying to get him back. There are a couple side affects to Creativity being gone though....
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	What The Hell Remus

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this hot mess

Virgil slipped out of bed, slightly groggy from too much sleep. He grabbed his usual hoodie from the closet, barely noticing the difference in feeling in favor of focusing on getting coffee in him quickly, applied a bit of makeup, and clumped down the stairs to sit at the table.  
He waited for a friendly hair ruffle from Patton or at least something snarky from Roman as he cooked breakfast. They didn't need it, but both Patton and Roman said that it would bring them together and help them reconnect from the day before.  
Virgil instead was met with silence. He sat there for a couple seconds, figuring he was early as he pried open his sleep glued eyes. He was met with the sight of Janus, snoring in front of him.  
Virgil snorted at the sight of the classy part of Thomas sleeping and reached over to flick him, startling the yellow side awake. Janus looked around, and then back at Virgil, who's eyes had closed once more.  
"Is your hoodie in the washer or something?" Janus asked, a yawn coming after. "You're really taking the throwback Thursday thing seriously."  
"What? No." Virgil said, looking at Janus, only to be slightly stunned.  
"Where are your scales?" He asked now fully awake. "And why am I in my old jacket? I swear I had it packed super away in Patton's room-"  
Janus hand shot up to the left side of his face, when he heard Virgil start talking,only to feel normal skin. He pried off his gloves, and flexed his hands, seeing how his left one was scale-less.  
"What the fuck?"  
Patton grabbed the cup of coffee ment for Virgil and set it on the table, surprised his kiddo wasnt here yet, and that Roman wasn't bustling around the kitchen, ready for another day. All Thomas did last night was play Animal Crossing, so it wasn't a late night for the two sides…  
Ah, there was the familiar clump down the stairs. Patton went back into the kitchen, ready to make another pot.  
"What the _fuck_ " he heard Logan say from the bottom of the stairs. " _Where_ are my normal clothes?"  
"Now kiddo, what did I say about curs- what ARE you wearing?."  
Logan stood in a crop top and booty shorts, both decorated with different constellations and throwbacks to Logan's old outfit, and he was obviously uncomfortable. Logan looked up from his getup at Patton, and took a large step back.  
"Patton, when did you get _buff?_ And why are you wearing your old polo and jacket?" He asked, forgoing proper grammar-  
_He didn't use proper grammar._  
"Now Logan, calm down a bit, I'm sure this is just some harmless prank Virgil or Roman might have pulled. I bet we can get your actual clothes back in just a bit,"  
"I checked, Roman's not in his room and Virgils and Janus's are gone from the hall."  
"Wait, _what?"_  
"Um, can I help you?" Orange said from his place at the blinds. He stared confused at his old friends, who were just sitting at the table. No. Not friends anymore. His only 'friend' was Remus now.  
Their heads snapped to him, and then Virgil's eyes widened in shock. It had been _so long_ since they had seen each other-  
_Where were Janus scales?_  
"Oh shit." Janus said and grabbed Virgil's wrist. "We're in the Other mindscape. See you later Orange!" He said, waving at him and pulling Virgil through the floor.  
Orange confusedly waved back at the empty table, thoughts running through his head.  
"What are you waving at Pulp?" Remus asked as he bounded in. He grabbed the hand Orange had in the air and twisted it, delighting in the sounds of bones snapping.  
"I just saw Janus and Virgil, it was quite strange…" Orange started as he (literally) tore his hand away from Remus. He continued to stare at the round table as he adjusted his rose-tinted glasses, as if something about the scene would change, or rather, reappear. "They were sitting at the table like old times, but Janus didn't have any scales-" Orange was quickly cut off with a yelp and him nearly jumping across the room when his own disembodied hand slapped his shoulder as Remus cackled.  
"That coward! That son of a bitch! He actually did it!!" Remus said, still laughing. "Oh, oh! We have to get over to the other mindscape like now!" Remus said, reattaching Orange's arm and dragging him down.  
Janus and Virgil quickly popped up in their respective sides of the mind scape, albeit with a bit of struggle. _Just like old times_ Virgil thought, remembering faintly how hard it was to pop up when he was still considered a "dark side".  
The pair was met with the sight of two blue sides in different outfits. Pattin quickly popped up, but was taken aback for a moment when he saw Virgils old hoodie and Janus _face._  
"Janus, do you know what's happening?" Patton asked tentatively, trying his best to not stare at his scale-less face. It was strange…  
"HAHAHAHAHA! Ohhhhhh it was great in theory, but so much better in real life!" Patton and Virgil jumped at the loud shriek of a laugh, having not heard it in quite a while.  
"Remus. I assumed you were up to something." Logan said, still trying to remain professional despite how uncomfortable he was in his new outfit. "Do you mind reversing all the changes you seem to have made to our appearances?" He asked calmly.  
Remus smiled wide, grin full of sharp teeth. "I can't," He said confidently. He relished in the groans and gasps from the group.  
"Remus I swear, we do not have _time_ for your antics, now change us back or-" Virgil growled, cut off by Janus who had grabbed Virgil by the hood of his old jacket.  
"Virgil, you are well aware that's not how you deal with Remus." Janus sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Besides, he is telling the truth, Remus physically cannot change us back."  
"What do you mean by that kiddo?" Patton asked, still concerned.  
"What he means, Daddy-o." Remus said "is that without your dear precious Roman, yall are going to stay like this until further notice."  
"What do you mean _until further notice._ " Virgil snarled, still restrained from his fight instinct kicking in by the yellow side and the glare from Patton.  
"I mean, you all can't change right now" Remus said, just restating the obvious "You see, when we were younger, Roman and I made a pact. The reason Thomas was even seeing us, seeing all of you, was because of Roman and I. We're all figments of Thomas's imagination, so of course Thomas's imagination would control you."  
"Unfortunately for me, Roman had most of the power when it came to doing all the technical boring stuff, and I was mostly there to make sure Thomas could see you and that you had free range blah blah blah…" he made a mimeing motion of someone talking with his hand as he jumped up to sit on the table.  
"But one day Roman came to me with a sorta back up plan. If one of us died in the imagination and was out of commission for a little bit or was tied up or…" Remus paused for suspense and everyone knew what was going to come next as Remus' eyes landed on Virgil.  
"Or ducked out."  
"Are you implying-"  
"That my insicure tired coward of a brother ducked out cause he got his feelings hurt for the last time by you guys?" Janus flinched. "Yeah."  
"So what exactly was this pact you two made?" Logan asked. "I am curious as to how something as simple as that could lead to our change of appearances."  
"Wellllllllll…" Remus said, waving the hand he had re-detached from Orange, who somehow had remained unnoticed. "Roman did the good pure thing of course and only limited your range of actions, all the _good_ ones y'know." Patton winced, he could imagine the actions Remus thought as 'good' and he didn't particularly like them. "and of course, I limited some of your range of shapeshifting and summoning of items." He smiled again, wide and carnivorous. Everyone excluding Logan shifted and stepped back slightly, the air in the room becoming uncomfortable. "Of course I had a little fun with that."  
"The pact was made before our dear emo departed us, and I thought Anus would appreciate maybe having a taste of not having scales again at the time, so of course it's reverted to your original outfits. Still wanted to mess with dear Logi and Patty, so I figured it would be funny if they woke up with Roman gone and really sexy boys." He stared at Logan and licked his lips while the indigo side remained unbothered.  
"That's enough braincell time for me, Virgil, why don't you take it!"  
Janus sighed and sat down at the table, having just realized his outfit had a lot less weight on it. He put his head in his hands, and rubbed his face.  
"This is my fault." Janus said, trying to conceal the fact he was on the edge of tears. "If I hadn't called him the evil twin, if I had _been more clear-_ " he was cut off when Patton set a hand on his back.  
"Kiddo, I promise it's not your fault. I think Roman's been going through a lot and we never realized. I think we all share the blame."  
"Patton, you are literally and figuratively a bear right now, so I would ask you not to break Janus's back in the process of trying to comfort him right now." Logan said on the other side of the table where he was wrestling his notebook from Remus' jaw.  
"Ah, sorry Janus, I'll just go over here," Patton said, only to actually bump into the one side who had been quiet this whole time.  
"Ce-"  
" _Don't._ " the orange side said, holding up the not disembodied hand and cutting Patton off. "Don't. I don't want or need your pity and or sympathy right now. What matters is getting Roman back because it's weird to see all of you like this, and the stupid underwear Remus has so pleasantly graced me with is chafing. We can deal with all the trouble later. Just. Not right now."  
Patton nodded, and watched as Ce- _Orange_ , slunk off to sit on the couch.  
Wait  
If Roman wasn't here to cook…  
Who was going to?  
Patton looked upon all the sides, _almost all the sides of Thomas were here_ , and gulped as he turned to the kitchen. Looks like he was going to have to cook.  
Patton was about to turn on the dreaded stove to make _something_ when Remus swatted his hand.  
"You dumbass, were you even thinking of what you were going to cook?" Remus asked. Patton took a step back as Remus started to grab different pans to make eggs and bacon on. Logan walked in after, and did the same, but seemingly for some sort of pastries.  
"Shoo" Remus rudely said to Patton, taking some flour and flicking it at him. "Logan and I have got this." Patton nodded frantically, and left.  
Orange sat on the couch with his hand in, well hand, trying his best to reattach it for the third time that day. It was always weird when Remus didn't do it, and the bones always felt weird…  
"Hey." Virgil said, sitting next to Orange, hands in his old hoodie pockets. "It's been a while."  
"So it has." He said, focusing harder on getting the bones right and not on the lump in his throat.  
"Anything new with you?" Virgil asked, still trying to make conversation it seemed.  
"Why do you care? Honestly?" Orange asked, violently setting his arm and turning back to the once-purple side. "You never did before."  
Virgil sighed and sat back, watching Patton sit down cautiously next to Janus. "I thought you guys hated me." Orange snorted, but stayed silent as Virgil continued. "Not just because I left, but because of the fact I wasn't like you, hating the 'light sides'. I figured if I joined them it would be better, but when it wasn't, I quit." He looked at the TV, which showed that Thomas was still asleep. "I realize now how everyone else must have felt."  
Orange nodded and twisted his arm, the bones finally popping back into proper place. He sighed as he looked back at Remus, and then Virgil. Not even his rose-tinted glasses could cover up how much Virgil had screwed up.  
Didn't mean he didn't want to forgive Virgil and Janus for leaving. He honestly just wanted to go back to comfortable, where he didn't fear Remus leaving, fear of someone erasing, _hating_ him.  
"Truce? For now?" Virgil asked, hand held out.  
Orange looked at Virgil's hand, and back up to his face.  
"Truce. For now. Though I'm not certain that will apply to Remus…" Orange said as they shook hands.  
"I'm sure Janus will handle him." Virgil said, grinning like how he used to.


End file.
